Bitter Sweet Dal
by iluvsodapop
Summary: Tendira Brooks was always a shy quiet girl. That all changed the night she met Dallas Winston at the park at midnight. He sure was no Prince Charming but he would have to do.The night Dally took his last breath on this earth, Tender is left with a bitter sweet feeling in her heart. She falls for a certain Greaser but she is still haunted by a bad boy's ex lovers spirit
1. Masquerade at Midnight

**Author's Note: So for those Who don't know me my name is Daisha**_ , _**I was up at 1 am writing this. I immediately thought of my very good friend Cameron and messaged him to come over my house the next day and help developed this story. So he did and here it is. Hope you enjoy. Reviews make my day. Please NO FLAMES.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. All rights go to the lovely S.E Hinton.**

_Chapter 1:_

_Masquerade at Midnight_

I approached the park with the weight of the world, Venus and Saturn on my shoulders. Dallas always had this affect on me, making me feel worthless. I could smell the metallic coming form the blood stains on my shirt . Blood that was shed by him. His beautiful blue eyes getting the live drained out of them were forever tattooed on the inside of my eye lids. Despair climbed my throat and crawled out of my eyes. What the fuck was love anyway? My feet burned like hotplates. I've been walking for hours. I couldn't understand why he had done what he did. The gun shots rang in my ears like the bells I used to hear in church on Sundays.

*_**FlashBack***_

_My lungs sang a desperate tune to me at midnight. The serenity of the night manifested a bittersweet feeling inside me. The evening dew stained my knees. I looked into the sky, and laughed bitterly. How can this night feel so perfect when life was such a bitch. I wasn't always the girl that was loud, wore skirts that were too short,had a body that no man could resist, or drank a little too much every now and them. I had a life. I had friends. I had a mother and father that loved me. But my mother had failed me. She up and left for no good reason. Daddy began to work himself to death, and ignore me. Tonight was one of those rare occasions that we actually talked. He told me I reminded him too much of my mother. It didn't help that he was boozed up. Things escalated quickly. The next thing I knew, I had blood trickling from my lip. He had gone too far this time. I was slowly suffocating, drowning even. I wanted out, and I now found myself in this run down park on the wrong side of the tracks. A slow breeze began to stir. I sat up and leaned against the fountain in the park. I pulled my knees to my chest. I had stopped crying, but loud sobs escaped my throat now and then. I had no one to turn to. Footsteps broke my chain of thought. They sounded heavy on the parks concrete. He had boots on. I buried my head in my knees, and let my hair brush my legs. The footsteps stopped right in front of me. I looked in front of me, and I saw the most shocking eyes I've ever seen. They were an icy blue. I could feel the temperature of the ice touch my face as the eyes stared at me. _

"_What's a broad like you doing in a park at this time of night?" _

_He asked with a smug smirk on his face. He must have observed that I wasn't going to answer, so he sat next to me. He pulled out a Kool as he stared into the emptiness. He motioned toward me to offer me one, I turned it down. _

"_Suit yourself" he mumbled. _

_I looked at him with a nervous curiosity. _

"_What do you want?" _

_I was surprised by the hoarseness of my own voice. He blew a cloud of smoke out from his mouth and I watched it disappear. "Can't leave you out here by yourself. Dangerous" Our eyes met for the second time, and I swore I saw fireworks behind him._

_" The names Dallas, Dallas Winston"_

_ I wanted to not be able to trust this Dallas character, but I could. He took me home that night, but not in the traditional sense of the term. _

**Authors Note: Hey hope you like revise are greatly appreciated. Again NO FLAMES! Please review I will update as soon as I get 3 reviews.**


	2. Tender is the Night

Sorry for the delay I wasn't so sure about this story. Hope you enjoy. Please please review so I can know someone out there is reading this. I don't want to keep writing if no one is reading this so even if it's anonymous I accept them please review they make my day. Please NO FLAMES.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. All rights go to the lovely S.E Hinton.

_Chapter 2:_

_Tender Is the Night_

Now here I am in the exact same park that sent my life to heaven and hell all at once. The night Dallas Winston appeared into my life. Now that I look back to the times we had. Most of them weren't good memories. Actually most were of him cheating on me or arguments. That's our relationship. But somehow some way I still loved the bastard. I promised myself and him that I was going to stick by him no matter what. Only death can separate us, and that's exactly what happened. Dally was the one that saved me from the depth of the ocean I was surrounded by, yet it's like he pulled me out but pushed me back in and is holding my head underneath the water so I can drown quicker. The pain in my chest was unbearable. I had a huge lump in my throat from holding all the tears in. While I watch Dally get shot down by the police, I had ran to him watch as the life was sucked out of his eyes. That was the worst pain I have ever felt. But not a single tear came out. I was sick of crying over him. I have wasted one too many tears on Dally. Yet here I am trying with all my might to hold back these tears. I sat on the fountains' edge, and let the tears fall silently. I heard footsteps, and the déjà vu was inevitable. I couldn't help but have hope that was my Dallas walking to me but when I turned around it was Sodapop walking to me. My face fell a little in disappointment. Don't get me wrong I like Soda. He just isn't the person I was hoping for. He sat down beside me. And we were completely silent for what seemed to be an eternity. I finally decided to ease the tension.

"Do you think Dally ever cared for me?"

He looked me in the eyes

"I saw the way he looked at you Tendira" he said softly

I rolled my eyes at the use of my full name. He realized what he did and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Tender"

Sodapop was everything that a normal girl would want. He's caring, loyal, honest, and incredibly handsome. But for some odd reason I see him as a wimp. I like guys like Dallas mean, tough, cool but look where he got me.

"I hate em' Soda" I said barely above a whisper.

He nodded his head and sighed deeply. He place his hand on mine ad began to rub small circle on my knuckles. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let it all out.

"You know u don't really mean that Tender" He said in a monotype tone, referring to what I had previously had said.

"Come on let's get you home"

We walked the short distance to the Curtis' house and claimed the couch. I set my throbbing had on the rough pillow not bothering to change to clothes that weren't stained in blood. Soon sleep over came my exhausted body and I fell in to and dreamless slumber.

**Authors Note: Hey another chapter finished I would really appreciate it if you guys can PM me and give me some suggestions in what way I can steer this story in I'm having severe writers block. I know people are viewing this so please review. A simple review that says "good " makes my day **** Stay** **Gold.**


	3. Down Memory Lane

**Authors Note: Thank you for everyone that has viewed this story. There's been 136 views on this story and I have only 1 review and that makes me sad. If your reading this please review **** I beg of you haha. Well here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy. I have to thank **_**Just Obsessed**_** for the PM she sent me her suggestions are really the reason for this chapter.**

** Chapter 3: Down Memory Lane**

_***Flashback***_

_The wind felt great in my hair as Dally sped down the deserted road towards bucks. I silently watched him as he held a conversation with Two-bit that I've tuned out. He was smiling the million dollar smile that made him look human like he wasn't some mutant with no emotions. He looked at me and put his arm around me. I sunk in to his arm; these were one of the rare moments the he showed affections._

"_Check this out babe"_

_He took his arms of the wheel and the car started to swerve. I started to laugh hysterically I loved his reckless goofy side. He brought his arm around the wheel._

"_Quit making out with the wheel Dal have some respect for your lady here"_

_Leave it to Two-bit to say something like that. I snickered and Dally smiled at me, as we pulled into Buck's. Two-bit went off to get drunk somewhere and Dallas and I made our way upstairs to turn in. I slumped on the old bed and watch him take his shirt off getting ready for bed _

"_Hey Dal have anyone ever told you your sexy when you have a genuine smile on your face"_

_He looked at me weird and simply said _

"_You'd be the first."_

_I sighed at his lack of emotions. I laid down my back facing him. Dally was the love of my life but sometimes he a pain in the ass also._

"_Don't tell me you're pissed at me like always." He said a little of annoyance in his voice_

"_No Dal I'm not mad I just wished you'd accept a complement and stop acting so fucking stuck up… your worse than the socs."_

_He came over to the bed and stood me up forcibly. This is the Dallas that I hated the one everyone else saw. His eyes were blazing and he was clenching his jaw _

"_Don't you ever compare me to those bastards Tendira NEVER!" HE said through clenched teeth._

"_Or WHAT you gonna hit me? I ain't Sylvia Dal you can't expect me to keep taking your fucking bipolar mood swings and expect me to forgive you when you go ahead a buy a cheap gift and a stupid sorry. Dal I'm tired, I'm tired of YOU! Every little thing sets you off. I can't live watching what I say because I never know when I set of the ticking time bomb that you ARE!"_

_He looked at me his eyes went back to the cold stare._

"_Get out"_

_He said in a deathly whisper. I stood there dumbfounded. Was he kicking me out? I gathered my coat and boots and left without a single word. These are the times that I wish Dally was like … like Sodapop more.. I don't know. Dal always has a way to piss me off. I was heading to the Curtis' place to crash there. I was about a block away from bucks when I heard screeching tires coming towards me. I looked back and there was a red mustang coming towards me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and kept my cool. I felt the switchblade that Dally gave me and wrapped my hand around it ready to use it if I need to. Only three Socs got out the car stumbling. Great they were drunk _

"_What's a fine looking broad like you doing on this side of town huh?_

_I thought that was the stupidest question ever so I answer him like the dumb ass he is._

" _I'm a greaser Fucktard … where else would I be" I turned around to head towards bucks again. When I felt a hand grab by arm in a death grip I whipped around and cut the bastard on his snobby little face with my blade and took off running towards bucks I could hear yelling and curses but I didn't hear footsteps following me. I stormed into Bucks and took a seat on the couch debating whether to go up to Dally or not. I decided I would so I got up and made my way up stairs _

"_Hey Dal you wouldn't… "_

_I cut myself off at what I saw. There in OUR bed was none other the Sylvia Naked and on top of a naked Dallas. I lost it _

"_I LEAVE FOR 10 MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY GOT THIS TRAMP IN OUR BED DALLY!" _

_I yelled he sat up and lit a kool. And merely shrug. I swear I saw red that's how pissed I was. I knew I wasn't going to get an explanation never mind an apology. So I did what I do best. I went over to Sylvia and pull the tramp by her blond hair and started to pound her good. She settled for scratching my face and yell but I had the upper hand. Still naked I dragged her downstairs and kicked her stomach and left her on the floor. In the middle of a full blown party. I can hear Two-bit laughing but stopped when he saw who had done that to her. He walked over to me and asked me what had happen I explained. And he hugged me._

"_Your too good for him Ten… he's my buddy and all but he's no good" _

"_I know Two but I love him" I began to sob by now but not a single tear escaped. We went to his beat up ford and he drove me to my earlier destination. When we got to the Curtis' I claimed the couch. Soda was up and had a knowing frown. Sodapop was my best friend he knew all about Dallas's two timing ways. He told Two he could handle me and Two-bit went back to bucks. _

"_Soda I don't know why he does this to me, am I not good enough am I ugly"_

_Soda looks at me in disbelieve._

" _Tendira don't put yourself down for him , you are a beautiful girl. And any guy would be lucky to have you. Dal doesn't realize that yet "_

_There was something by the way he said it that made me believe him. I looked into his eyes and I saw the love he had for me. I knew Sodapop loved me, even though I know he's someone I should be with. I can't help but love Dally and not him. I know it tears him up to have to see me suffer. I laid my head on his lap and fell in to a deep sleep._

_***End Flashback***_


	4. Through the Window Pane

**Authors Note: Okay I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. My lack of updating is due to the lack of reviews. I got over 300 views but I only have 1 review… 1 I am lacking inspiration and support. Maybe I should just cut this story short and be done with it OOOOR you guys can review :D please do it for Dally man do it for Dally hehe .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Tendira all rights go to S.E Hinton**

The next morning I was awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up and stretched. Man sleeping on the couch is no joke. I walked to the kitchen and there was a shirtless Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony how's it hanging"

I took a slice of bacon from a random plate which I was assuming was Darry due to the exaggerated amount of eggs on the plate.

"Morning" was the reply that I got. I scrunched my nose and looked at him.

"Is something eating at ya Pon"? He shrugged and walked to the table and set down all the plates

"You want some breakfast Tender"?

I shook my head and headed to the living room to grab my boots.

"I think I'm going to head to Bucks… later"

Without waiting for a reply I left the house and started the walk to Buck's. Buck's that place was ours… Mine and Dal's. It's sad that we didn't have a place more romantic like a lake or a place in the woods. No we had Buck's. Believe it or not I was pretty content with that .I mean what else do you expect to have if your "dating" Dallas Winston. As I approached Buck's I notice Curly Shepard's car in the parking lot. I entered the hell hole that was Buck's and sat on a beat up couch that smelled of beer and smoke combined. I began to get a lost in my thoughts about the nights I spent here with Dally when I felt a kick to my boot. I looked up at a smirking Curly

"Hey baby Shepard what you doing round here"?

He grimaced at the pet name I came up for him and smirked

"I can ask you the same thing Tender… Didn't your boy toy get shot down like last night or something"?

I felt a pang at my chest when he said that. I attempted to glare but it came out more like a grimace. I got up to leave because Curly was really starting to piss me off with his smirk.

"Where ya goin' darling … I heard Tim is pretty lonely maybe you can give him a try "

He chuckled and I just flipped him off. Man I really hate him sometimes. My thoughts were soon replaced when I looked down at myself. My once tan shirt is a brownish color now due to the dried up blood. His dried up blood. I sighed and headed home. When I arrived there I let out a breath I haven't realized I was holding when I didn't see my father's truck in the drive way. I went up the stairs to my room and shut it not forgetting to lock it. Ever since the night he hit me… the night I met Dallas I promised him that even if my father wasn't home to lock the door when I'm in my room. That's a promise I will keep. I lay on my bed and thought back to the first time I snuck Dally in my room.

_I flipped through the magazine and yawned. Deciding to call it a night I set the magazine on the night stand and went over my burrow and sat on the chair In front of it looking myself in the mirror. My burgundy brown hair laid in tangles on my shoulders giving it a natural look. I began to brush it when I heard a knock on my window. I cautiously went over to it and drew my curtains back and my eyes meet with those blue ones. I slide open the window and extended my hand to help him through but he swatted it away giving me his cocky grin_

"_I think I've down this once or twice"_

_I rolled my eyes and stepped aside to let him in. _

"_Dal you have to be quiet my dad is downs stairs in the living room got it."_

_I asked sternly. He replied me by crashing his lips onto mines. I responded immediately by moving my hands around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. He gently placed me on the bed not breaking the kiss. We finally came up for air. And I looked at his eyes. Which were filled with pure lust? This is how it always is. He lusts me. Not loves me. I rolled onto my side and ran my hand through his hair. We now find our self lying on my bed both looking up to the ceiling._

"_Dally did you come here for sex? Because I told you a million times I'm not ready "_

_I was praying he wouldn't make a snide remark. _

"_Na I came here to give ya this"_

_He dug his hand in his pocket and came up with a ring. I looked at him with wide eyes. He was giving me the ring he took from a drunk once. The ring I heard Dallas gives girls when he claims them as his. I reached for it and he drew back his hand and puckered his lips. I giggled and planted a kiss on his lips. He slid the ring on my thumb since it was too big for me anyways. I layed back down with a content sigh. Then an idea popped into my head and I bolted out the bed and to my night stand. I searched for my jewelry box and found a necklace I quickly took out one my mother once gave me that had a heart shaped pendent and I slip the ring around on the chain and snapped It around my neck. I turned to look at Dallas he was smiling he was actually smiling._

**Authors Note: Hey here's a longer chapter. I'm begging you guys to please review or pm me please. Stay Gold 3**


End file.
